Feather's Of The Flock 2: Feather's Fly
by Random13245
Summary: The sequel to Feather's Of The Flock. Rated T for violence and death. ARI'S DEATH! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N Random: My brother is so mean! He didn't even read the story before HATING! He said it had no plot! Doing super author again. BUT: This story isn't written out all the way, only like 3 chapters so far. So after about 3 writers block is possible! Carefree please review with your ideas K? Also Cynder isn't upset about Max being her sister (But she is upset about Ari being her brother) more as she's in shock, and doesn't WANT to believe it ;).

Feather's Of The Flock 2: Feather's Fly

Chapter 1: Death shot? Or Not?

Max's POV

Once we got far enough away from the School, Bella complained that she was tired. So now Cynder and I are carrying Bella, Cynder's talons holding her shoulders, and me holding her feet.

Bella didn't enjoy having Cynder's talons holding her, "Ewwwww! Why do I have your FEET?" Bella complained

"Unless you wanna fly on your own, I suggest you shut up," I said stiffly. A bunch of crows flew by.

"Caw, CAW, CAW, CAW!" They yelled together. All of the sudden Cynder burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned.

"Can't you here them?" Cynder said between laughs.

"Who?" Bella asked. Probably insisting Cynder was hearing things.

"The crows!" Cynder said in a duh tone, finally calming down from her fit of giggles.

"CROWS?" Everyone said in sync.

"You mean you CAN'T hear them? Their hilarious!" Cynder said, insisting that she could hear them.

"Are you feeling ok Cynder, those stars might be causing brain damage..." Allie said, trying to find an explanation for the stars.

"Maybe that "Death Shot" was the wrong shot!" I thought out loud. I mean, those scientist probably aren't smart enough to label poison as poison, and new ability juice as new ability juice. Idiots!

"Maybe, just maybe, it gave her the power to talk to and hear birds! What about the stars?" Allie said following what I was saying.

"Maybe?" I shrugged.

"Maybe" Allie followed what I was saying again.

"QUIT SAYING MAYBE!" yelled Cynder. You see Cynder likes solid answers. Yes or No. Maybe annoys the shiz (Shiz is my alternate for the s word! NO CUSSING IN THIS STORY!) out of her.

"Caw!" called out a crow.

Cynder nodded and said, "I think so to!"

Alex loving birds, wanted one, "Can we keep it?" Alex pleaded.

"I don't know..." I said not trusting the birds, they could have cameras and GPS tracking devices on them, call me overly paranoid. Alex brought out the big guns, Bambi Eyes. I am immune to Bambi Eyes, but when everyone did Bambi Eyes I cracked.

"Alright, but A: you take care of it, and B: The crow has to want to come with us," I said stiffly.

"Caw, caw, caw?" Cynder said turning and gesturing towards us.

"CAW, CAW, Ca-caw" said the crow.

Cynder nodded happily and said, "She said yes, and her name is Acera,"

Alex looked like she was going to burst into song, "YAAAAAAAYYYYY!" She started to sniffle a little, "I soooo happy" she said in a sing- song voice.

"CAW, CAW, CAW, CAWWW," Acera called out.

"OH MY SHIZ ON A SHIZZLE!" yelled Cynder.

"WHAT," said Bella hyper-ly.

"Acera has a big hollow, and it can fit us all! She wants us to live with her!" Cynder said happily.

I shook my head, "No, we can't. We have to keep moving. It can be a temporary home, but we leave soon." I said sternly.

Bella was way to curios, "Is it sparkly?" she said

Bella seems to be acting like herself. No just to get Cynder act normal...ish.

"CAW, CAW, CAW, CAW!" Called out Acera.

"DIVE, DIVE, DIVE!" Cynder translated We all dived and came in front of a HUGE tree hollow. This could be heaven. Or this could be a trick (I TOLD YOU NO CUSSING!)

A/N Random: More two come. Today, in a few minutes. Just gimme time to type k? This took TWO WHOLE PAGES! The A/N is on the third page! The chapters are longer now. Less scene changes= Longer chapters.

~Random+Friends


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Random: This chapter is especially long! THREE NOTEBOOK PAGES! ONE CHAPTER! Just typing this chapter is going to KILL ME! Oh and, this is the last already written out chapter so writers block is now possible after this chapter so CAREFREE! HELP ME OUT HERE IN YOUR REVIEWS! We have got to swap idea's SOME HOW! Oh and CAREFREE! Call me sometime I don't have your number D:.

Feather's Of The Flock 2: Feather's Fly

Chapter 2: Tree hollow, laser gun, desha vu?

Allie's POV

"CAW!" Called out Acera.

"That's it!" translated Cynder. If you forget, Cynder's "Death Shot" gave her the power to talk to birds. My sister Alex was SO jealous. If you haven't noticed, Alex is a little bit of a bird nut. Oh who am I kidding, she a TOTAL bird nut (Random: *Giggle* Bird nut)

"Awww! It's not sparkly!" Bella said dismay-fully. Oh yeah, Bella's also a TOTAL sparkle freak.

"It's huge!" Max exclaimed. Indeed it is Max!

"It could fit 100,000 of us!" I exclaimed. That was actually and UNDERSTAMENT!

Alex was still caught up in the bird stuff, "I can't believe I'm following a bird -Sniffle- this is the happiest day of my life!" she said and almost passed out. Max just rolled her eyes and sighed. We landed like bricks; we were all staring at the huge hollow so we kinda forgot to land softly.

"Caw, Ca-Caw, Caw," Acera called out.

"Cynder! Can I have your power?" Alex said still quite jealous. I laughed; I have quite a sister.

Cynder sighed and said, "No, but she said 'Who is that'," Cynder said pointing to Alex, "'She's annoying'," Cynder whispered, then cracked up. Alex walked into some random room.

"HOLY BIRD, I mean cow," she exclaimed looking through the room. We all ran in. "What the bird?" Alex questioned.

"Caw, ca-ca-caw," Acera explained.

"Inventions that, with her wing, she couldn't put together," translated Cynder.

"Sounds cool" Max said, staring around looking for some sort of camera tracking us down from where we were. Oh paranoia. Alex was now trying to catch Acera.

"COME HERE BIRDY!" She exclaimed psychotically. Acera whipped up her wings and flew high up.

"Caw, ca-caw, caw," Acera exclaimed.

"She said 'You're a total freak'" Translated Cynder.

"I CAN FLY TOO!" Alex said even more psychotically, whipping out her wings and taking off toward Acera. Max did a face palm, and sighed.

"ALEX! REALLY?" She said angrily.

"Oh, yea, inventions, right." Alex said calming down, and flying back to us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They put together the inventions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max was holding a... ray gun? She pushed the button, BZEER, BOOSH! (Desha vu?). Cynder was holding... something.

"Acera? What's this?" She questioned.

"Caw! Caw...," Acera said in a duh tone.

"Didn't have to be so snippy... A bomb eh?" Cynder said examining her object. Oh no! Oh god! Mine's ticking!

"Uhh guys! MINE'S TICKING!" I warned.

"Caw, caw, ca-caw," Acera said in a duh tone.

"That's a clock," explained Cynder. Now I look very stupid.

"I look stupid now," I said lamely.

"Yep," agreed Cynder.

"Pretty much," said Alex

"Couldn't say more," Max said as she nodded.

"Caw," said Acera popping the 'w' (I think you can figure out what she said)

"Thanks for sparing my feelings," I said in a hurt tone.

"Sorry," everyone but Cynder said in sync.

"Your welcome!" said Cynder.

"Let's go outside to the... stuff" Max suggested- no- ordered.

A/N Random: Again Carefree, call me! Anyway, this chapter almost killed my typing it, also, I missed a scene change, and there is one more unfinished chapter. I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP TOMARROW.

Carefree: Better be!

~Random+Friends


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ IMPORTANT.

A/N Random: I know most authors' say less updates during school, but since I see all my friends who help me write during school, more updates! UNLESS I AM COVERED WITH HOMEWORK. Since I'm in 6th grade, and in middle school now DX, more homework may be a problem. Also soon enough I will get Carefree's phone number. She is like second in control in the story, and I can swap ideas over the phone. So! Since I have run out of idea's, in about say, a week, SUPER AUTHOR RETURNS!

Thanks for reading,

~Random


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Random: HEY-OH! Yes, I'm still alive :D. I am the worst author, though... I lost all of our notes and everything we wrote And I uh... kinda forgot where we were in the story. And I know I said this would be the day after I posted chapter 3 but ""O3o this

Chapter 3 (I think): Test Time

Alex's POV

We walked outside to test... whatever we have in our hands. "Maaaaaaaaaax! It's hot out- BIRD- here! Max rolled her eyes," Shut up, Alex." NEVER SHALL I SHUT UP! " Noooooooooooooooooooooooh! Its hooooooooooooooooooooooooot!" Max did a facepalm, then turned to Cynder," Give Acera this message..." The rest I couldn't hear. Cynder nodded, turned to Acrea and started whispering. Acrea started violently pecking me, "NO! [Insert peck here] I wish [Peck] to join you! [Peck]" I yelled. An irritated looking Acrea yelled to Cynder, "Ca-caw caw caw ca-caw!" Cynder laughed, " She said if I had eyelids, I'd be rolling my eyes! Go Acrea! High Wing!" Cynder held up her hand and Acrea slapped her wing to her hand.

Max's POV

I stared at... whatever I had? I studied it carefully. Hmmmm? I glanced over at Alex who this dumb whacked- by- a- hammer smiles on her face look at her device... a bazooka? Who in their right mind would give Alex, of all people, a BAZOOKA? I sighed. _Lets hope she doesn't kill anyone... _ I thought.

Alex's POV

BAZOOKA FOR THE FRIGGIN WIN! Totally epic, but... no ammo?

"Hey, hey Acera! Something's wrong with this bazooka!" I said urgently.

"Caw?" Acera called back.

"NO AMMO!" I screamed in a panicked way. Acrea flew over holding... dead birds... No. No, no, no... MY NIGHTMARES HAVE COME TRUE. Dead birds... I have shoot out dead birds? Dear God help me...

A/N: Random: That's really all I can remember, mostly because of how much fun we had writing about Alex having to shoot out dead birds. We are such evil people. We get joy of out other people's sorrow... then again Alex isn't really o3o. I think (and this is just a THEORY) Bella had a sparkle gun of some sort.

Carefree: HELL YEAH SHE DID!

Random: PROFANITY.

Carefree: ftw...

Random: -facepalm- Well this was unexpectedly longer than I thought

~Random & Carefree


	5. CAREFREEMESSAGE FOR YOU Not a chapter

NOT A CHAPTER dB

Random: Sheesh, Carefree, dump a crap load of reviews on me, why don't cha? Yes I have your number NOW. Yes I know I said I was going quit but I changed my mind. And ZACH? Long time no see! Well, technically I still haven't seen you in... well almost two years! HURRAY FOR "JUNK LOADS OF IDEAS" xD Yes, yyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy you... xD Hope you get an account soon, buddeh! Once you get an account we can just PM ideas back and forth, sound cool? I DEMAND YOU ANSWER! Oh, hey, Carefreeeeeee~ REMEMBER THE BUGS -shudder-

~Random (A.M.D.)


End file.
